<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Are Friends For? by A_Marlene_S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504279">What Are Friends For?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S'>A_Marlene_S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, ninja slice of life, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots the revolve around Naruto and Shikamaru's friendship.<br/>The good, the bad, the ugly and at times... depressing. Let's see how things go?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Shikamaru met Naruto, he had to defend the troublesome idiot from a bunch of older kids. That moment on, the Nara Heir thought the village pariah as a good-hearted idiot. Sure, everyone’s behavior towards him raised alarm bells but not the bad kind.</p><p>Why are they afraid of him and why do they want him to keep his distance?</p><p>After talking to his father, Shikamaru continued to see Naruto as a good guy. An idiot, but a good guy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the day, the two spent it side by side, working together. The other always knew where the other was.</p><p>Hokage and Advisor.</p><p>The Knuckleheaded and Lazy Genius.</p><p>One would think that the Lazy Genius is the Hokage while the other is the advisor. Nope. Quite the opposite. Even so, this is just during the day. What everyone see is that during the day. A Hokage and the Advisor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was something that was public knowledge, is that the Nara Clan deal better during the day than night. Mainly for the fact they could actually sleep then and do nothing productive. Contrary to popular belief, during the night, is when they truly feel alive. More so when the moonlight falls before them. It makes using their shadow techniques far more interesting than during the day as they meld into the shadows, even in plain sight.</p><p>“Shikamaru! Where are you?”</p><p>“Dammit, Pineapplehead!”</p><p>“Just come out already!”</p><p>Shikamaru hid further into the shadows, using the moon as it gave him enough light to camouflage himself with his surroundings.</p><p>“Found you.”</p><p>Shikamaru twitched, of course Naruto had found him. “What?”</p><p>“I heard about your mom… Shikadai and Temari, had me look for you.”</p><p>“…Go away.”</p><p>“No. We went through this multiple times. We’ll get through this again. Now stop hiding.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikamaru couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of the Hokage snoozing away on his desk. It was only a matter of time before it would happen. With a chuckle, Shikamaru grabbed the necessary paperwork of the day to take it to the other room to finish it.</p><p>Hopefully Naruto had finished some of the work considering the fact the blonde arrived at the office before himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto and Shikamaru set side by side at a bar, drinks in hand. It was the day they both agreed to take a time out from their lives to think about life in general. This often takes place with their other friends, former teammates more at it now. Now, is the time to let some steam out and not worry about titles.</p><p>“Have you talked to Hinata?”</p><p>“Yeah, we agreed I need to reconnect with my family.”</p><p>“Good. Wanna call it a night?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Need help getting home?”</p><p>“…yes…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m a horrible father…”</p><p>Shikamaru couldn’t help but let out a loud sigh. It was about time Naruto brings up something about his family. “I know why, I want you to tell me yet again.”</p><p>“I know little to nothing about my kids…heh…” Naruto laughed bitterly. “I don’t spend enough time with them to even figure out that. Everyone knows Boruto doesn’t like me.”</p><p>“You need to prioritize them over your duties as Hokage. Don’t give me that look. We both need to prioritize our families better.”</p><p>“Very.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>